


猫咪

by shrimpmaid



Category: allby 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpmaid/pseuds/shrimpmaid
Summary: 纯情猫咪，在线涂口红。





	猫咪

　　你回到家的时候，你的小猫正站在门边看着你，他的身上穿了你的衬衫，下摆刚刚到腰际，他个子生的高，但是太过瘦削，那衬衫套在他身上也就显得空荡荡的，他向来不肯听你的话，在家里就穿着袜子踩来踩去，每次你看到了总是要把他抓过来训一顿，他就不好意思的用手挡住脸笑，你也不知道他是真的知错了，还是简单的认怂——下次还敢。  
　　多数时间后者居多，小猫不服管教的很，今天也是一样。你走进门来，跟小猫对视两秒，忽然，一个念头在你心里升起，你想，既然训斥他还是不听话的话，那不妨换个法子。小猫睁着滴溜圆的眼睛看你，然后像往常一样笑着对你说哥哥你回来啦，丝毫不觉察自己又犯错了。你舔舔后槽牙，看着他这副神色，心里但觉好笑，这小家伙儿，还不知道自己面对的是什么。  
　　你走过去，一把揽住他的腰，他的腰要命的细，又经你的手臂一揽，诱人的腰线就显现出来，他似乎没有预料到你的举动，嘴里发出一声短暂的惊呼，手搭上你的肩膀，似乎想要推拒，你当然不肯，另一只手拉住他的手，把他又拉向自己。这时候你感觉到有什么东西硌住了自己的前胸，你把他拉开一点儿，这才看见原来他的衬衫口袋里装着东西。  
　　你把手伸进去把里面的东西拿出来，还趁机掐了一下他的乳珠儿，他立刻敏感的抖了一下，趴在你肩膀上在你的耳边抱怨你坏。你就着这个姿势把他抱进自己的怀里，这时候才看见原来那兜里的东西竟然是一管口红。  
　　小猫其实是你包养的十八线小明星，从来没有上过微博热搜的那种，遇见你之前是一个平面模特，后来托了你的福开始接电视广告，有时候还会接一些微电影什么的，他似乎对出名这件事儿不怎么上心，用他的话说，这是他喜欢的事儿，他不求有什么多大名气，能糊口就行了，更何况还有你。  
　　后边的这半句话在你听来像是裹了蜜糖，出奇的甜。  
　　现在这个平日里惯会用甜言蜜语哄人的猫儿趴在你的肩头撒娇，他跟你说这个是他的经纪人给他接的新广告。  
　　“口红广告？”“嗯嗯。”  
　　你把那管口红塞进他手里，然后一把抱起他进了卧室。  
　　“现在，我就是电视机前的观众。来，涂给我看。”  
　　“可是我还没看剧本啊。”  
　　“就按你的理解来。”  
　　他迟疑了一下，把口红慢慢的旋转出来，这是最普遍的旋出式口红，品牌商似乎知道他平日里对这些东西一窍不通。  
　　那口红颜色是极正的大红色，很是衬他。他犹犹豫豫地拿起口红往嘴唇上涂，他的嘴唇丰满，唇珠明显，平时你总喜欢亲吻那格外诱人的唇珠，准确的来说，半是亲吻半是噬咬。每次亲吻过后，他的嘴唇就像现在一样红，不，颜色还要深一些。当口红遇到那处格外丰满的时候，小猫没经验的乱涂一气，你就看着他的唇珠被挤压的左右摆动，偏偏他做这些的时候一点儿别的心思都没有，纯情的像个未经人事的处子，可是这份纯情落在你眼里，每一个动作都是明晃晃的勾人。  
　　你背靠着衣柜站着，看他毫无章法的涂抹口红，看他纤细的白生生的手腕儿，看他因为害羞而有些发红的脸色，等他的嘴唇上差不多覆盖了鲜红的颜色，你就凑上去，抓住他的手腕儿，尽管你已经有了反应，但是还是故意装出一副不耐烦的神色，“怎么连这种广告都不会拍？真是笨死了，这种广告不就是要演的勾人吗？怎么跟个被强抢的良家妇女似的。”  
　　许是你平日里宠他惯了，听见这凶巴巴的语气，小猫先是点点头，然后就把头低下了。你笑笑，刚要说是骗他的，就有金豆豆从他的眼里掉出来，砸在他的衬衫下摆上。你彻底慌了，把他揽进怀里不住的道歉，宝贝儿，是我错了，我跟你道歉啊，我开玩笑的。你伸手去摸他的脸，想看他，他气的扭过头去，把头埋在你肩膀上，没一会儿，你就感到自己肩膀上也湿了，你强行把他从你的肩头扶起来，你连忙去看他的脸，一边嘴里还不住的哄他，结果就看到他看着你，笑的正灿烂。“哥哥，我演技还不错吧。”  
　　你扭头，看见自己几千块的衬衫上印了一个红色的唇印儿。是要不得了。  
　　你把他摁倒在床上，狠狠地亲下去，小猫被这个富有侵略性的吻搞得晕头转向，仿佛又回到了几分钟之前涂口红时的无措，你细细地舔过他的嘴唇，自然没有放过你最爱的唇珠，每一处，都被你吮吸过，然后才又侵入口腔，跟他的舌头纠缠。他闭不了嘴，唾液顺着他的唇角流下。亲吻一直持续到他喘不过气，他的脸憋得通红，眼角也有一些泪珠儿，小猫儿喘着粗气，往你怀里钻，找到合适的位置之后就伸出手环抱住你，不出意外的碰到了你的下半身，他在你的怀里抬起头来，眼睛还是像原先一样滴溜圆，他唇上的颜色剩了不多，大部分都在刚刚的那场唇舌争斗里失去了，他朝你眨眨眼，更像个恃宠而骄的猫儿，然后在你的下巴上还没有来得及剃掉的胡茬儿上落下一个吻。  
　　“哥哥，来吧。”  
　　至于他后来被欺负的出了哭腔，鼻音浓重地撒着软糯的娇又是后话了。


End file.
